


Another Pansyass Valentine

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akutsu shares what he really thinks of the lamest holiday on earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Pansyass Valentine

Valentine's was for pansy boys who had nothing to do but wimp around the school and hope some lameass girl gave him chocolate. Akutsu Jin had better things to do with his day, like throwing rocks at rival tennis players and shaking up freshman for lunch money. He neither needed nor wanted any chocolate bonbons, even if they had a creamy liqueur center, especially if they had a creamy liqueur center. Creamy liqueur centers, while tasty, were still for pansyasses.

"Hey Akutsu! What're you up to tonight?" Sengoku, the fool, carted around a basketball bag full of chocolates in various lame heart containers. He looked like an idiot – and he had chocolate all over his chin.

Akutsu ignored him and continued to throw glass bottles against the side of the administrative building. If he was lucky, one or two of the school security guards would come try to stop him and he could bust some heads before heading to his mom's café for dinner.

Sengoku was persistent though, and continued calling Akutsu's name until the taller boy, out of bottles to throw, was left no alternative but to respond. "Will you fuck off already?" Akutsu looked around for some rocks. He wouldn't actually throw rocks at Sengoku – that was like picking on girls, too easy and pathetic to be satisfying – but he could rough the other boy up a little.

"Come over to my place tonight. Mom and dad are out on a hot date and won't be back until this weekend." Sengoku looped an arm around Akutsu's shoulders and poked him in the side. "Bet you were gonna stay at home and mope because you didn't get any chocolates, huh? Huh?"

An elbow to Sengoku's chest shut him up quickly. "I have better things to do than hang out with _you._ "

"Ah, but Dan-kun checked up on you and you're going to be all alone. Can't have my best friend alone on a night destined for companionship." Sengoku's arm was back, his fingers curled around Akutsu's shirt.

"If I come will you shut up?" Akutsu didn't actually plan on going, he'd skip out halfway there and go to a cheap cigarette vending machine a few blocks away. Walking a bit with the upbeat moron wouldn't mean anything.

  
&-&

  
Jin wasn't sure how Sengoku managed to distract him from his cigarettes or the beer machine or the smooching couples in the park just asking for a beating, but the idiot managed it and was now serving Akutsu tea.

"Don't your parents drink?" Akutsu asked, guzzling the tea and slamming the cup down. "If I wanted water, I could get some at home. I'm leaving."

Sengoku's full weight on Akutsu's shoulders kept him down. "But we're just starting our wonderful evening, you can't leave now. I've got better stuff for later." How the hell did Sengoku's teeth get to be so white? Jin didn't even see so much as a toothbrush in Sengoku's bathroom, let alone whitening strips.

"Ch. Whatever." Akutsu reclined back to lie on the floor. "Get me something to eat."

"You're so pushy," Sengoku grumbled, crawling forward and depositing himself on top of his former teammate. "Can't you even say thank you to me for asking you out?"

"You begged me to come so I did. Now get off me, I'm not your damn pillow." Jin wiggled to try to dislodge the boy atop him but only managed to rub against Sengoku, discovering just how delighted the other boy was that Akutsu was on his back like one of the cheap whores that hung around the back of the locker room after practice. "I'm not gonna tell you to get off of me again."

"Good. I'd hate to say no again." Sengoku chuckled and buried his nose in Akutsu's neck. "You wore that cologne I gave you for Christmas. It smells good on you, Jin."

"It's all I had left. I wouldn't wear anything for you."

"Excellent! We'll both wear nothing. It'll make things go a lot faster, ne? We'll start with your shirt." Quick hands began plucking away at Akutsu's uniform shirt.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" In one shove, Sengoku was sprawled across the floor, five feet away. Akutsu buttoned his shirt. "Don't you have some shitty math test to be studying for? Ch. You broke one of my buttons, asshole. Do you know how upset she gets when I wreck this uniform?" Akutsu's mom was nice, and usually very timid, but if he got so much as a small stain on his uniform, Jin quickly discovered that there was a part of his mother that still remembered her days in a girl-gang.

"Ngh…that hurt, Jin. I'm gonna have a lump on my head now. You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yes, moron, I made you bump your head so no slutty girls will want to hang around you." Those damn girls were everywhere, curling around Sengoku like garden snakes. Jin didn't care, though. Sengoku could do whatever and whomever he wanted as far as Jin was concerned.

Sengoku rubbed at his head. "But…my hair's all messed up now." He tried to reset his signature curl but only managed to get it to spike up further.

"Idiot, come here." Akutsu waited while Sengoku crawled to the floor in front of him. With quick fingers, he fixed the other boys hair, then shoved him away. "Now stop your damn whining. You sound like a girl. And where's the food you promised me? I'm starving to death."

"I'll be right back!" Sengoku ran off toward the kitchen. "And don't leave!" he called.

Akutsu fell back onto the floor and stared at the ceiling. Why the hell did he put up with this? Why wasn't he just going home? He had plenty of instant ramen to eat, his mom even bought the teriyaki beef ramen he liked. His stomach growled and he rubbed at it. If Sengoku burned anything or if the food tasted like crap, then he'd go home. No use leaving now that he was there and a homemade meal was on its way. Only idiots turned down free home cooked food.

After the first fifteen minutes of waiting, Akutsu dozed off.

"Hey! It's ready!" Sengoku shook Akutsu's leg, rousing him from a lovely dream. In the dream, Akutsu was standing in a vat of grapes. On each grape was the name of one of the losers who called themselves tennis players in the Kantou circuit. He was just about to crush Echizen Ryoma under his pinky toe when he woke up.

"Dammit," he grumbled wiping at his eyes and blinking to adjust them. The house was mostly dark now, the curtains drawn. The only light came from a few candles. Shit, the jerk was trying to pull some sort of gay romantic crap. "I'm going home," he grumbled, getting to his feet.

"But dinner's all ready." When Sengoku pouted, everything in the room dimmed. The air felt heavier and Sengoku's wide eyes glistened in the candlelight.

Even Akutsu Jin didn't kick puppies, that was low class.

"Fine. Take off that sissy apron and put on some pants." He stomped into the dining room, said grace, and tore into the plate of curry that awaited him, devouring it in five bites. "More," he commanded, holding his plate up.

"Of course!" Sengoku grabbed the plate and trotted away.

Akutsu only stared so he could make Sengoku aware of the zit on his ass.

  
&-&

  
"Jin!"

Akutsu only stayed because he liked to hear Sengoku scream. It was a nice sound, on par with the sound a bottle made just before it shattered against a wall. Sengoku's screams just had some added benefits, which were not, in any way, part of that sentimental crap people associated with screwing another guy into his parent's carpet when no one was home.

"Shut up," Akutsu grumbled. His uniform shirt was gone, but he still had his pants around his knees. He didn't need to get completely undressed for this, you only got completely undressed if you were emotionally invested.

Sengoku wrapped his legs around Jin's torso and dug his heel into Akutsu's kidney. "If you're just going to bitch at me then take it out." Sengoku arched up and let out another cry.

Any minute now, Sengoku would be reduced to a writhing, sweating mess, just the way Jin liked him. "Aren't you always saying you should finish what you start?" Jin leaned forward, caging Sengoku between his arms. He bent down to get a better angle, not to bring their lips together, that just happened sometimes and there was nothing Jin could do to prevent it. Besides, it shut Sengoku up for a bit, which was worth the slobber and biting and the complete embarrassment of kissing such a pathetic waste of skin.

"You should get rid of those pants before they get messy." Sengoku reached down and began stroking himself. "Shame if they got stained and _everybody_ knew."

"Fucker, don't _aim_ for them." Pulling out, he kicked off his pants, resorting to donkey-style kicks when the bastards refused to come off quickly. The air in the house was cold, which was the only reason Akutsu was hurrying to get back to Sengoku. If he left it out in the cold too long, there could be permanent damage and he could end up like that limp-dicked Hyoutei captain.

Once back in position, Akutsu hurried himself along, pushing forward with all the strength three plates of curry leant him. When he pushed harder, Sengoku made a noise like a cat mewling for its master.

The only time he ever allowed himself to call Sengoku by his given name was the moment before release, when all the shitty romantic crap kind of made a little sense and his brain was fuzzy enough to let his guard slip. It also made the idiot happy.

"Say it again," Sengoku always asked once they were sticky and dripping with semen and lubricant. "I like how you say it."

"Fuck off."

Sengoku pounded his fist on Akutsu's shoulder. "No, not that. Say my name."

"Ch. Idiot." Akutsu pulled out, hissing at the cold air. "Hurry up and clean yourself up. You look shitty."

Sengoku shot forward, sealing his lips against Akutsu's and refusing to let go. "Say it," he insisted, nose pressed against the other boy's. "Say it or you'll be all alone with your instant ramen for a month."

"I don't need your damn cooking," Akutsu grumbled. "And dammit, Kiyosumi, we just went, give it a rest." Jin pushed away one of Sengoku's wandering hands. "Go run me a bath. And bring me some of those chocolates, I'm hungry again."

Sengoku laughed and nestled into Jin's chest. "Run the bath yourself, you bastard, my ass hurts." He tapped Jin's nose with a finger. "I guess even a zit doesn't reduce my sex appeal, huh?"

"Shut up." Dumping Sengoku to the ground, Akutsu grabbed his pants and made his way to the bathroom. "The bubbles only last for twenty minutes so you better hurry it up with my damn chocolates."


End file.
